Oh Shrooms!
by StoryMaster64
Summary: When Iggy Koopa accidentally breaks Kamek's experiment chaos ensues. With the help of his sister Wendy; Iggy tries and fails to keep his family from finding out about his mistake. The real challenge however, is keeping Kammy from finding out...


Ignatius Koopa ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He had, on the verge of a breakthrough, just made the biggest mistake of his life. How could this happen? He was a prince, a genius...not to mention extremely handsome young Koopa. and now.. he was a murderer. The lanky teen stared at the lifeless figure in front of him and felt a mixture of pain, anger, and fear; a feeling not unknown to his twisted mind.

While his blood still pumped with adrenalin, Iggy cautiously sniffed the air and pushed the empty blue cloth with his toe. Apparently Kamek's body had disintegrated upon contact with the laser beam. "I knew he would show up sooner or later."

Iggy wanted to feel grief; but in his youth he found himself in more distress over the broken experiment than over the disheveled robes of his caretaker.

"Kamek?" the prince once again spoke to the air as he knelt on the steel tile floor. Iggy pulled at the robes and felt a tingle of joy when he heard a muffled sound. "Uhh...Kamek are you still alive?!" That's when he realized that the robes were not empty, instead within the bundle of overly plain fabric was a tiny baby Magikoopa.

He -as the baby was certainly a he- was tiny. It had the most velvety golden skin and the smallest fingers Iggy had ever seen. The child grinned up at the prince baring a tiny little milk fang. "Agah!"

"Uh oh," Iggy knew that smirk, it did take long for his mind to connect the dots. His little stolen experiment evidently didn't kill Kamek... it just turned him into a baby. As cool as this may have been the prince realized he was in for the grounding of his life... as he was sure King Dad wasn't going to be happy that he know had a hatchling as his Second in command.

The baby began to whimper, his little tail was cold on the floor, and he couldn't smell his mommy. The prince, realizing that Baby Kamek was about to cry, panicked: what was he supposed to do? Dad would surely ground him, Ludwig would lecture him, and Kammy... oh Kammy would kill him... She may hate Kamek more than anyone else in the world; but she was unusually volatile when someone tried to harm him.  
Iggy picked up his "caretaker" and winced as Kamek began to squall. It wasn't the princes fault; he just had no idea he how to hold a baby Magikoopa. Without thinking he smothered the child's mouth before rushing down the hall.

* * *

"WENDY! WENDY!" Iggy pounded his free hand furiously on his sister's elegantly carved door. He had now idea why he came to her, probably because she was a girl. "WENDY!"

The door swung open as the fabulous Wendy O' truck a dramatic pose. Her lips pursed in a annoyed pout that she had spent a good week practicing in the mirror."Uggg! Whaddya' want Nerd?" Her facade only lasted a second as she took in her winded lanky brother and the squirming red faced baby in his arms. "O.M.G! Iggy! What did you do?"

"Please let me in" He begged."I need your help!"

Normally she would've raised a big fuss; but instead Wendy let him in her room without a word. Her normally huge lips were twisted into such a tight scowl that only a thin line of pink lipstick was visible. Once the door was closed her attitude returned. "Like, if you want my help loser, your gonna have to tell me what happened."

Iggy jumped, and really wished he hadn't left his inhaler in his other shell. "It was a accident... I-I dropped my experiment! I didn't mean too!"

"Where did the baby come from? and why is it in that old robe?"

"I -uhh- didn't have anything else to put him in."

Wendy didn't waste any time stripping down one of her dolls, "Whatever, give 'em to me." Once Kamek was out of Iggy's rough arms and in something warm (be it frilly as it was) he began to calm down, quickly falling to sleep. "Now," Wendy said as she pulled a hat over Kamek's bald head. "Where did you get the baby?"

Iggy froze as his sister locked her cold eyes on his. "It- it's Kamek... my experiment kinda... you know.."

"Kamek?" Wendy's eyes widened to the size of Yoshi coins. If Kamek had been in her arms rather than the bed, Iggy was pretty sure she would've dropped him in shock. "EWWWWWW! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't think you would helped me!"

"Your right! I wouldn't have!" She screeched back.

Kamek whimpered from his place on the bed, reminding the two to keep their voices down. If he began to cry one of their more "talkative" siblings would come and investigate.

"What are we going to do?"

Wendy crossed her arms and dramatically tossed her head back. "Like I think ya mean, what are YOU going to do." She crinkled her snout. "This is your mess."

Iggy threw himself at Wendy's feet begging for mercy. "Come on!Wendy PLEASE! I'll do anything!ANYTHING!"

"Anything?" His sister grinned evilly. "Alright then. You have to do my homework for the next month."

"Deal,"

"And..." She examined her nails as she sat down on the bed. Kamek lifted his head up at this and cooed. He grabbed Wendy's tail; distracting her only for a moment. "I get your allowance as well,"

The prince did a double take, "What? Wendy no!"

"It's that... or I tell Daddykins what you did."

"Deal! Okay, we have a deal!"

Wendy smirked in satisfaction as Iggy succumbed to her requirements. While he searched for his inhaler, Wendy looked down at Kamek's tiny figure...It was weird seeing him like this. So tiny, so vulnerable. "Well, what ever you did. You're gonna have to find a way to fix it pronto. 'Cause we can't keep this a secret forever."


End file.
